Don Ochetti
Don Vincenzo Ochetti is the main antagonist of the Only Fools and Horses 1991 Christmas Special Miami Twice. He was portrayed by David Jason, who also plays the shows protagonist Derek 'Del Boy' Trotter. Biography Don Ochetti was the head of the most powerful mafia family in Miami. His main associates include his son, Rico and his lawyer, Salvatore. His bodyguards include Tony, Gino and Lurch. By 1991, Don Ochetti's crimes had finally caught up with him, and he was in big trouble with the law. Ochetti was facing charges on kidnapping, drug running and three counts of accessory to murder. Although Ochetti was granted bail, he was placed under police surveillance. Ochetti was very angry at Rico and Salvatore for failing to prevent his arrest and not doing enough to stop his trial from going ahead. Salvatore, a rather nervous man, tried explaining to Ochetti that he has difficulty proving his innocence and he has to find at least 9 alibis for him. Rico also adds that the FBI are the main investigators of the case, and cannot be bought unlike the police. In addition, the politicians and judges who used to be friends of the Ochetti family were turning their backs on the Don. Ochetti ordered his men to keep searching, as somewhere out there lied the answer to his problems. During this time, the Trotter brothers Del Boy and Rodney from England are on holiday in Miami. Del Boy bears a striking resemblance to Don Ochetti, and was even mistaken for the Don by a nightclub owner. Coincidentally, Rico and his men are drinking in the same club. The owner apologises to Rico for not having prepared a private room for Ochetti and his men. Rico cannot believe that his father would be out and about, and phones home. A guard informs Rico that his father is in the swimming pool. Rico is thrilled that Del Boy is not his father, and concocts a plan. He invites Del and Rodney over to their table and buys them a round of drinks, then he gets Lurch to raid the Trotters campervan. Upon leaving, Del and Rodney are horrified to discover their luggage and money has been stolen. Rico and his friends claim to be "embarassed" at such a thing happening to tourists. They tell Del and Rodney not to go to the police as they won't do much, but their lawyer friend Salvatore will try to sort it out. Rico takes Del and Rodney home with him. At the Ochetti mansion, the Don is annoyed at Rico for bringing home "two Australians" and is even more angry upon hearing they're actually English as he hates limeys. Rico explains to his father that since Del looks like him, they will dress Del up in his clothes and assassinate him in public view. This would give the impression that Don Ochetti is dead, and would be spared the prison sentence. The Don congratulates his son for his plan, and welcomes him back with loving hands. The Don also orders that the two limeys are not allowed to use the phone in order to keep the address secret. The next day, Rico takes Del and Rodney out to a riverside restaurant. Rico has Del dress in his father's suit, making him look even more like Don Ochetti. At the restaurant, Del drops his dumpling, and a gunman takes his shot hitting the back of Del's chair. Rico is stunned that the assassination attempt failed. Later, Rico takes Del and Rodney to the beach and gets Del to try a jet-ski. Of course, Rico has sabotaged the jet-ski so that the steering is stuck, and Del goes off for miles. Later that evening, the police bring Del to the mansion and tell Rico that his "father's" escape attempt has failed. On Del and Rodney's last day, Rodney finally manages to phone his wife, Cassandra. She tells Rodney that Del knew she would be having her interview that week, and Rodney is furious because he knows that Del wanted a free holiday on Rodney's money. Afterwards, Rodney bumps into Ochetti and believing him to be Del shoves him up against the wall, calls him a "git" and promises to make him pay. However just after the confused Don leaves, Rodney meets Del, who admits to Rodney that he wanted to run away from England to avoid repercussions from the Church for selling them the white wine. Rodney however is unable to understand how Del got back into their room as Rodney got there first and locked the door whilst Del is also wearing different clothes. Rodney begins to think there is someone in the mansion who looks like Del. Whilst browsing around the family mansion, Del discovers who Rico's family really are after inadvertently being left in a meeting with two Columbian drug barons by Rico, who mistook Del for his father. After the meeting he also informs Rodney of Rico and the family's true nature. Realising he's just threatened the head of a mafia family, Rodney agrees to quickly leave and the two brothers escape through the window and flee, ultimately ending up in the Everglades, dodging the gangsters and a vicious alligator. They then meet their holidaying friends from back home Boycie and Marlene. Despite being shot at by the gangsters, they manage to escape. After pinning the drug dealing papers on the park ranger station's door, the Trotter brothers go straight to the airport and wait there until their return flight to England, where it is revealed on a news programme that Ochetti had been found guilty on all counts. Ochetti was sentenced to six life sentences in prison to run concurrently, while his son, Rico, was arrested for illegal hunting and possessing an unlicensed firearm. Trivia *Vincenzo and his family could be seen as the most dangerous and evil antagonists in the Only Fools and Horses series, as they came close to actually murdering Del Boy and Rodney in order to achieve their goals. *His appearance and speech is similar to Vito Corleone from The Godfather. Category:Mobsters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Drug Dealers Category:Male Category:Gangsters Category:Twin/Clone Category:Imprisoned Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Crime Lord Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Power Hungry Category:Wealthy